Speaking of the Devil
by Lady Rose Bernstein
Summary: La Navidad siempre es una celebración que Jake Muller recordaba con pesar y resentimiento, sin embargo, luego de los sucesos vividos en Edonia y China se encontrará con aquellas respuestas que tanto estaba buscando. Regalo para Violette Moore


_**A/N: Esta historia participa de la propuesta navideña del foro "Resident Evil: Behind the Horror" y del grupo de Facebook con el mismo nombre. Este es un regalo para Violette Moore. Espero que disfrutes de la historia tanto como yo lo hice al escribirla.**_

**Disclaimer: Resident Evil y sus personajes pertenecen a Capcom, solamente la trama de esta historia es de mi propiedad. **

_**Speaking of the Devil**_

**24 de diciembre de 2013...**

La ciudad estaba cubierta por un inmaculado manto blanco, luces de colores adornando casas, apartamentos, espacios públicos así como un gran árbol de Navidad era la decoración principal en el parque central. Niños corriendo por todos lados, jugando con amigos, mientras los adultos acababan las compras de último momento. Debía aceptar que tanta algarabía resultaba contagiosa y mezclarse con las prisas de las personas de su edad con tanta parsimonia, era envidiable por algunos. Sin embargo, Ada Wong no estaba allí para hacer negocios o celebrar el capitalismo producido por una empresa de gaseosas; iba a conmemorar a los muertos y no a cualquiera de ellos sino al ser más oscuro que el mundo ha conocido, a quien, de hecho, escribió una nueva historia para él: Albert Wesker.

Había oído de Leon que el pobre chico nacido de aquella relación fugaz entre el tirano y Tania Muller estaba lleno de interrogantes sobre quién era su padre, los motivos de sus actos contra la humanidad pero sobre todo el abandono hacia su madre. Comprendía su situación, la vida de Albert era un enigma y algunas veces hasta para ella, quien lo había conocido de manera más cercana que el resto. No había sabido de la mujer oriunda de Edonia hasta que el incidente del mismo año la obligara a salvar su pellejo junto con la hija de Birkin, era extraño saber que un hombre controlador, algunas veces abusivo, calculador donde no había espacio para el error hubiera dejado descendencia alguna; Jake Muller era quien redimía al apellido Wesker al salvar el mundo, era quien salvaba al Proyecto W al tener la sangre dominada por el Progenitor. Había estudiado al joven de veinte años, era la definición de _superhumano_: fuerza y agilidad incomparable, prodigio en varias áreas artísticas como literatura y música, según Sherry tocaba el piano de manera envidiable, hablaba más de diez idiomas con fluidez. Superdotado era el término utilizado para nombrar a su padre y él no quedaba atrás.

Esa noche lo vio en un café, se encontraba solo ya que seguramente la heredera del virus G pasaría la noche con los hermanos Redfield, Jill Valentine y demás seres cercanos. Estaba segura que siendo tan educada y gentil como era, la invitación había sido extendida pero él no parecía del tipo que adorara las celebraciones familiares o grandes fiestas.

_"De tal palo, tal astilla... Tu padre tampoco era fanático de las reuniones o eventos sociales que no lo beneficiaran" _se dijo mentalmente antes de entrar, ordenó un café negro y un trozo de cheesecake de frambuesa y se dirigió a la mesa donde Muller estaba sentado, leyendo las noticias del día.

-¿No es un poco tarde para enterarse de las novedades, mucho más en Víspera de Navidad?-

La voz de Ada lo sacó de su trance, levantó su intensa mirada azulada y por unos instantes la espía creyó que estaba frente al tirano. Jake era idéntico a su padre, los únicos que los diferenciaban era su cabello rojizo y la juventud propia de la edad.

-Tienen la misma mirada... En verdad eres su hijo, Jake.-

La confusión no se hizo esperar en el rostro del susodicho, quien apenas arqueó una ceja. -¿Disculpe? No creo haberla visto antes, señorita y estoy seguro que por más cosas que haya oído de mi padre, no lo conocía en verdad. Nadie en su sano juicio hubiera asistido a un sujeto demente que quería cargarse el mundo.-

-Entonces llámame loca, pues trabajé para él por años... Sin embargo, las cosas no fueron solamente profesionales, consideraba a Albert un mentor, un padre.-

Aquel sentimiento desconcertante para el mercenario fue reemplazado por curiosidad e interés, jamás había cruzado camino con alguien que le hubiera dicho semejante respuesta. Todos, incluyendo Sherry, le habían dicho que Albert Wesker era un ser oscuro, un demonio más que un simple humano, con ideales de deidad, de convertirse en un ser superior. Carla Radames incluso lo llamó un "imbécil colosal" y ahora estaba frente a la mujer en la cual su captora estaba basada, diciendo que no solamente lo conocía sino que lo consideraba un _padre. _

-¿Segura que estamos hablando del mismo hombre?- Jake preguntó, necesitando una confirmación antes de continuar.

-¿Eres Jake Muller, el hijo de Albert Wesker, no es así? Un placer vernos cara a cara, yo soy Ada Wong, te salvé el pellejo en China-.

-Así que era usted la que estaba disparando desde lejos cuando estábamos escapando con Sherry... ¿Por qué viene ahora, Ada? Mientras crecía, las fiestas eran una situación incómoda, lo único que deseaba era que mi madre se curara o que milagrosamente mi padre apareciera y nos sacara de ese infierno pero no... ¡Mi padre jamás se preocupó por mí!-

Ada no se sorprendió, ni siquiera se inmutó ante el exabrupto del joven Wesker, simplemente se quedó viéndolo, analizando su mirada, tratando de encontrar algo que no fuera dolor en aquellos ojos azules.

-No vengo a hablar sobre tu triste infancia, mucho menos a compartir mi propia historia trágica. Una persona normal no se hace doble agente o mercenario a tan corta edad, debemos tener un pasado lleno de dolor para tal cosa. Una de mis fuentes me reveló que deseabas conocer más de tu padre, que estabas lleno de preguntas, de confusión y también quería conocer al salvador del mundo. Esa es mi razón de estar frente a ti ahora, aclararte esas dudas y dar respuesta a tus interrogantes.-

Nuevamente su acompañante se quedó sin palabras, su mirada ahora mostraba una mezcla de emociones, tragaba grueso y se escudaba en su café. Analizaba sus opciones, si bien era cierto que anhelaba saber y sobre todo comprender las decisiones tomadas por su progenitor, temía que la verdad fuera tan cruda que no pudiera soportarla; por otro lado, dejar las cosas inconclusas no hacía más que alimentar rencores, envenenándolo por dentro y eso no lo dejaría continuar con su vida. Asintiendo con su cabeza le dio pie a Ada para hablar.

-Bien, señorita, soy todo oídos, espero que no sea una completa pérdida de tiempo...-suspiraba profundamente, antes de comenzar su inquisición. -¿Quién era en realidad? ¿Qué lo llevó a ser así?-

Ada daba un sorbo a su café, dejando la tarta para después. -Su nombre ya lo sabes, Albert Wesker, su historia no es sencilla y se asemeja a una tragedia griega. Él fue raptado o comprado, como prefieras creer, cuando era tan sólo un bebé de seis meses. Sus padres eran científicos respetados de acuerdo a los archivos dejados por Oswell E. Spencer, quien fuera su captor y fundador de la Corporación Umbrella, despertando así su interés por el pequeño. Su ideal era crear una nueva raza de hombres, perfectos para redimir la decadencia de la humanidad, endoctrinándolos para cumplir dicha meta.-daba otro sorbo a su bebida y ve a Jake expectante. -No deseó ser así, fue condicionado para ser el monstruo que todo el mundo creía que era. Para mí era como un ángel guardián, salvando a una joven de catorce años de morir en una misión suicida para Umbrella...-

**Flashback...**

**16 de agosto de 1989**

**Era una de las pocas veces que Albert Wesker actuaba por cuenta propia, era un hombre lleno de ambición, lleno de ansias de poder. Si seguía recibiendo órdenes de Umbrella era porque ellos le daban la libertad que deseaba para poder investigar a su antojo, le otorgaban cada capricho, no discutían sus decisiones, después de todo, era un prodigio, un científico brillante. **

**Esa noche, no sabía que lo llevó a estar en los laboratorios de WillPharma, que lo llevó a seguir a la nueva agente que Spencer envió, la que algunos decían fue educada por Marcus, aunque el rubio sabía que Marcus solamente le había otorgado un nuevo nombre y un entrenamiento mediocre a pedido de Spencer. Sin embargo, Albert veía potencial en ella, esa joven euroasiática iba a llegar muy lejos, por lo que estaba allí para asegurar su supervivencia, para protegerla. No estaba seguro de los motivos que lo llevaban a hacerlo, si bien era cierto que ella le recordaba a él mismo años atrás: deseosa por aprender y llena de ambición a pesar de no tener nada. La buscó con cautela y allí la vio, en una de las celdas, estaba inconsciente, sus piernas cubiertas en sangre, su propia sangre debido a su palidez extrema. Sus brazos también estaban desgarrados y estaba seguro que tenía costillas rotas, era simplemente una niña y la escena le daba náuseas. **

**-¿Viniste corriendo por ella, aún sabiendo que su vida no vale absolutamente nada?-Wesker volteó a ver al hombre, era uno de los jefes de la empresa rival de Umbrella. –Apenas dio batalla, pensé que Umbrella se jactaba de lo **_**bien**_** que entrenan a sus hombres…-agregó con burla.**

**-Maldito bastardo, es tan sólo una niña…-Wesker no perdió tiempo y decidió poner a prueba el virus Progenitor corriendo por sus venas, golpeó al hombre repetidas veces, no dudó en romper sus costillas y hasta le dio un disparo certero en el pecho. –Eso te enseñará a no meterte con los más débiles, desgraciado.-**

**El rubio enfundaba su arma y abría la celda con la tarjeta magnética que traía su enemigo, lentamente se acercó a ella y la tomó con cuidado, como si fuera una muñeca de cristal que, ante el más mínimo movimiento brusco, se rompería en mil pedazos.**

_**"¿Cómo diablos se llamaba? Anna... Anabelle... Adaline... No, pero se asemejaba a éste último."**_

**-Trata de resistir un poco, querida. Te curaré esas heridas y los haremos pagar por esto a esos bastardos...-la joven apenas reaccionó debido a la pérdida de sangre. **

**Ada despertó la mañana siguiente, en una inmaculada habitación de hospital, intubada con respirador artificial y sin poder mover músculo alguno. Lo único que fue capaz de visualizar antes de quedarse completamente dormida nuevamente fue a un hombre alto, cabello rubio que usaba lentes de sol.**

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Él me llevó a su apartamento una vez fui dada de alta para seguir de cerca mi recuperación, me entrenó en distintos tipos de armas y artes marciales, me convirtió en la agente que soy actualmente. Sin embargo, el incidente de la mansión lo cambió volviéndolo más oscuro y todavía más ambicioso pero ya había jurado lealtad a seguirlo y aceptar sus misiones, sin importar su índole. Me sentía endeudada con Albert.-

Ese relato parecía contradecir todo lo que los demás habían dicho de él, asemejándose a lo que su madre le contaba cada vez que preguntaba por su padre. Tania relataba que era un hombre muy callado y privado, incapaz de contradecir sus propios ideales pero incapaz de lastimar a otro ser humano.

-¿Qué fue lo que lo cambió?-el pelirrojo preguntó, viendo a la mujer a los ojos, esta vez no había dolor sino genuina curiosidad.

-Saber que Umbrella no lo dejaría crecer como era debido y que tenía fecha de expiración, planeó con mucho cuidado el seguir las órdenes de sus superiores pero era consciente que para cortar lazos con la compañía debía fingir su propia muerte, inyectándose un virus que le daba un estado de muerte temporal solamente para revivir con poderes sobrenaturales. Para cumplir su objetivo, decidió despojarse de su humanidad... Ese fue el comienzo del fin y de allí inició la guerra que duró años entre Chris Redfield y tu padre.-

Jake asintió nuevamente sin palabras, la vida de Albert Wesker era compleja y estaba seguro que ni siquiera habían llegado a la mitad pero necesitaba asimilar la información recibida. -Gracias por confiarme esto, Ada. Tal vez estas fiestas no sean tan malas después de todo.-

La espía lo vio levantarse, pagando su cuenta y antes que se fuera, le extendió una tarjeta personal con su número telefónico. -Por si deseas saber más en otro momento.-

El mercenario tomó la tarjeta y salió de lugar, más tranquilo con su consciencia un poco más limpia. Él no sería hijo de su padre, no repetiría sus errores tampoco trataría de abusar de su sangre especial o de su sistema inmunológico extraordinario. No quería dominar al mundo sino salvarlo de nuevas amenazas biológicas, su meta estaba clara por una vez en su vida: revertir los errores de su padre. Esos últimos par de años habían logrado darle otra perspectiva del mundo y sin lugar a dudas, había recibido el mejor regalo de Navidad, conocer al hombre que lo había ayudado a ser quien era hoy en día.


End file.
